


Adopting a Baby

by Karupinthecat



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Animals, Friendship, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Damian lives on his own now and decides to adopt a baby but not the kind you would expect.





	1. A strange phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I am going to try to write multiple chapters this time, enjoy reading. Also excuse me for spelling mistakes and crappy english.

Jon had never heard Damian being so excited. He had called him at six in the morning, and Jon still had been sleeping. He was pretty pissed of when he saw the name on the screen. “Ugh, he knows I sleep until seven at least.” Still he had answered the call. 

“Tell me it is important.” He said while yawning. Damian didn’t even bother to answer Jon with a sarcastic reply, which caught Jon a little of guard. 

“Jon! You never going to guess what happened, I give you a clue, its amazing!” 

“Eumm, You are finally in a relationship?” 

“Ugh, Jon you are not even close!” Jon could hear Damian smile trough the phone. 

“Ok, you got promoted?” Damian had been working his ass of in the animal shelter, and he had a business in biological and Vegetarian foods on top of that, so it was very possible that it had something to do with his jobs. 

“Closer!” Damian didn’t even give his friend the chance to guess a third time and he started talking rapidly. “Remember that I told you a week ago about the little baby gorilla in the shelter? The one with an inflamed eye?”

“Yes, you said he needed surgery”

“Yes, that one, so anyways, they could not save his eye and it had to get removed!” 

“How is that a good thing?” Jon had never seen Damian laugh at a sick creature, he could not even imagine it. 

“Its not, because now his chance of survival in the wild is very small. The entire time he has been with us he has been very attached to me, so I could just not let him go to die out there.” 

“Ok, so what is your point?” Don’t tell me, don’t tell me what I think it is…

“I got a Gorilla!!”

“Ah.” yup I figured.

“Ah? That’s the only thing you got to say about this. Not something like: Omg Dami! I’m so glad for you, O boy , I would love to see that incredibly amazing creature that you own now! Wow, you are so cool!”

His imitation of me is terrible. “No I’m more like: Oh, boy, I hope that that gorilla wont kill my best friend when it grows big and strong!” Jon was trying to imitate Damians bad imitation of him. 

Damian gave a loud TT, this made Jon smile a little, his friend was too predictable. “Jon, I own far more dangerous creatures than a gorilla, Goliath for example. Also if it comes to the worst, I have fought criminals that are far stronger!” 

I know he is right, but still… Jon wanted to change this subject, cause he knew that nothing could keep Damian away from an animal he wanted. “Does your dad know already?” 

“Why would he need to know? I am my own man now Jon, I can handle my own business and my father does not need to look over my shoulder every step of the way.” 

Sometimes Jon wished he had Damians independence. He was still very attached to his parents and he could not bring himself to moving out, that’s why he went to college in metropolis. 

“You are right, you are your own man, but that does not mean you have to start deciding things that are not thought through. I mean, don’t you think a baby monkey is a lot of work?”

“Dorian.”

“What?” 

“That is what I named him.” 

“Like the Dorians in Greece?” 

“No, I just liked the name.” 

Jon would never understand Damians naming system. 

“So, what do you think? Do you want to meet him?” Damian asked hopefully and Jon knew that he could not let him down. Besides, he had never seen a baby gorilla in real life, he was kind of curious.

“Fine, I’ll come to you.” 

“Perfect!” Damian said and hung up on him. 

Going out at six in the morning, yoohoo! thought Jon miserably, while he looked for his clothes.


	2. Under the papaya tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is waiting in his Garden for jon to arrive, so he can see the baby...

Damian was outside in his garden. It was the perfect weather outside, sunny, but not to hot. Damian’s garden was quite empty, except for a big papaya tree in the middle. He still hadn’t fount the time yet to decorate the garden, cause the last 4 years had been the some of the most hectic years in his live. Moving away from Gotham to live on his own had sounded like a dream when he was still a teenager, but when he finally could, it felt like he had fallen in a deep pit, not knowing how to crawl out of it. It was a feeling that he had only experienced in his nightmares before, that feeling of helplessness as if he could crash any moment and nobody would be there to save him. 

Damian understood quickly that he was useless on his own, that he had never actually done anything by himself. He had felt so guilty when he had begged his father for money to start up his company, had promised to pay him back, but back then he couldn’t have possibly known if his plans would work out in the future. 

Luckily it did, the storm had calmed down quite a lot the past two years, everything fell into place. But if there was one thing Damian found spiteful, it was boredom. This year he had been busy but also bored, he hated the feeling of routine, always the same thing over and over, it felt like he was getting old even though he was only 21. He hated that feeling more than feeling as if you are in a deep pit. So he was glad, glad that he now had Dorian. 

Damian sat down under the papaya tree. Dorian was wiggling on his arm. For some reason he liked to change position a lot. He also did not try to scratch his eye anymore, these where all good things, he had gotten a lot better in the shelter, and also a lot bigger. But still not big enough to walk al by himself, so Damian had to hold him in his arm, like a mother gorilla would do in the wild. He held Dorian a little closer to the trunk of the tree so he could sniffle it. Dorian starched out his little hand so he could touch it, he seemed to enjoy the feeling. Damian saw his brown eyes full of life light up for a second. That moment he decided he would put his entire garden full of trees. 

“Ding ding ding “ The doorbell rang, It was Jon, probably. Damian could not wait for Jon to meet Dorian. 

He did not stand up to open the door, he did not need to since he had a butler now. An 18 year old Frenchman, who had just finished his butler studies. He was very hardworking, as if he wanted to prove Damian that he was just as skilled as the older butlers. Damian appreciated that. 

Valentin (that was his butlers name) walked in to the garden with big steps and stopped right before Damian. He stood straight as a plank when he said: “Master Wayne, you ‘ave a visitor, it is Master Jonathan, he is ‘ere to see your baby” He had a very noticeable accent, but he spoke very clear. “Yes I know, you can send him to me, thank you.” Damian said not looking up but instead looking at Dorian, who was now playing with a leaf. “Very well, do you also want me to prepare some drinks, monsieur?” Valentin asked. “Sure why not, make it something fresh.” 

Valentin bowed and then left with big steps. Not much later the door to the garden was slammed open. Damian looked up now, to look at his face, while Jon shouted “OH MY GOD”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a lot of Gorilla videos on youtube so I knew a little how they work and I deffinatly recommend it cause it was so cute !!!  
Also, sorry for the short chapter


	3. Meeting the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jon finally gets to see Dorian

“Aaaaaaaawwww, it’s soooo cuuute!!” Jon shouted immediately when he saw the little Gorilla in Damian’s arms. They were in Damian’s garden, the weather was really nice, warm but not to warm, and it was now nine in the morning. It was a pretty far flight from metropolis to where Damian lived but after seeing the little gorilla, Jon didn’t mind anymore. It was a little thing with a head that seemed too big for his body, a nose that seemed to take up half his face and one piercing brown eye that was so humanlike it was a little scary. The other eye was closed but it did not look disgusting, it was as if he was winking continuously. The gorilla hang over Damian’s arm and looked pretty comfy. Jon did not know why he had expected him to bigger and scarier, the thought of him ever growing big seemed ridiculous now. 

Jon walked up to Damian. “Can I touch him, please?” 

Damian had a continuous smile on his face. It was weird to see him show so much happiness, but Jon thought of it as a good change. “You can even hold him if you want.”   
…

Damian was changing his gorillas diaper. Jon was fascinated by all of it. He had expected a lot of things, but it was not this. He and Damian had known each other for a long time, he had seen him be happy, sad, frustrated and a lot of other emotions. However, it was rare for Damian to show a caring look on his face. Jon didn’t think he had ever seen his friend with such a soft expression as right now. There was a glow in Damian’s eyes and for once he didn’t frown, instead a small smile played around his lips. He only payed attention to Dorian as if he wanted to count every breath the little creature took, every little tiny movement he made. It reminded Jon of his mother for some reason even though his friend is nothing like her. 

He is probably going to be a great dad one day, Jon thought, pinching his nose close so he wouldn’t smell the brown content on the inside. Damian did not seem to mind, he just closed the diaper quickly, threw it away and took a new one out of the package. Jon could have sworn that his friend was humming softly. 

“Wow, D. You are just like a mom!” 

“Mmmm, you think?” He answered softly. He didn’t seem offended. 

“Yeah, your eyes are glowy.” 

Damian laughed softly. “Jon, that is impossible. I don’t have laser eyes like you, mine don’t glow, I wish they could though.” 

“No, I mean in a different way. Never mind… So how long do you have him at home now?” 

“I took him home yesterday, why?” 

“Oh, just curious. Sooo, doesn’t this get in the way of your work?” 

“Yes, it does, but I don’t mind” 

“Oh, Sooo…”

“Jon, you are asking a lot of questions today” He finish putting on the diaper and took the constantly struggling Dorian back in his arms.

“ Oh, I guess, I just have a lot of questions.” 

“Keep them for another time, I want to discuss something with you first, lets move to the living room, shall we?” 

They walked to the living room. Damian’s house was quite modern, but it was still very natural looking. Some of the walls where made in a reddish stone that gave the house a homey feel. The couches where held together by a thin black fabric because Damian detested leather. There was a huge window that looked out on a lake. Damian’s house was in the middle of nowhere as if it was an expensive holyday resort. It was amazing, it was like a dream house to Jon and he liked it much more than the manor. He had always thought that the manor looked a little intimidating. This house was also big, but it still reminded Jon about the farm he used to live on. It was so calm here, he missed that in metropolis. 

When they where all settled in Damian’s giant living room, with some thee and some honey cookies for Jon, Damian finally cut to the case. 

“So Jon, I have an important request for you.” 

“Really? What is it?”

“I need you to promise you won’t take this lightly.”

“Sure, What is it?” Jon asked a little skeptical. 

“I have decided that I want you, Jonathan, to be Dorians Godfather.”   
…   
Jon was flying home. Today was super fun, he thought. And crazy. They had played with Dorian for hours and when Damian put Dorian in bed, they had talked about everyday life. Sometimes when he talked to Damian he felt a gap. Their lives where so different, that sometimes it was difficult for jon to understand what Damian must be going through on daily basis. But this time it hadn’t been so bad, cause Damian was in a great mood and that hadn’t even left him when Jon had asked a thousand questions about his restaurants and about Valentin, who he had never seen before. Apparently he was French, but that was everything he had found out about the young butler. 

When he came home he suddenly realized that he had classes today. Jon wanted to swear but he didn’t. How was he going to hide from his parents that he had been cuddling a gorilla instead of going to college. He used his vision to look in the house to check what kind of mood his parents where in. He only saw his mom, she was writhing something with a concentrated look. Jon knew that look well, it was his mom planning on making people mad. This was good, if his mom was writhing, she might be to concentrated on that to see he was lying. 

He walked into the apartment using a spare key he had with him at all times. “Mooom! I’m home.’ 

“I’m in the living room, sweetheart! ” 

He went to the living room, but not after taking some cookies out of the kitchen. He sat down next to his mom. 

“So, how was school today? What did you learn?” 

“Eeum…” Jon was sweating. “Euuuuumm” 

“Jon? Is something wrong?” His mom looked him directly in the eyes now. 

“I didn’t go to college today!” he blurred out. “I went to Damian, cause he has a baby now and its really cute and I kinda forgot the time and then we talked and his name is Dorian and Oh and I am his godfather now!” 

Mom looked at him with an open mouth, was she mad? Disappointed? 

“Wait, did I hear that right? DAMIAN GOT A BABY?!!! Her voice went louder and more high pitched with every word. 

“Oh haha, No you got it wrong mom, it’s a gorilla baby, a gorilla.” 

“DAMIAN GOT A GORILLA?!!! Is that even legal?”

“I don’t know, but it’s really cute, not scary at al.” 

“Really ? I would like to see him!” 

“His name is Dorian.” 

“After The Dorians in Greece?” 

“No, he just liked the name, but if I could have chosen, I would have called him Pirate.” 

“Hahaha, so you are his godfather huh?” 

“Yup! I don’t know what that means but yup!” 

“Jonny, I just had an amazing Idea!” His mom suddenly shouted. “Damian should do a celebration party!” 

“pffft, don’t scream that to loud mom, he might hear you!” Jon laughed. A party for a gorilla? Damian would go all out, the thought of it made him happy somehow. “I am only going to that “baby shower” if there will be good food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx


	4. Party, party!

The party was huge. There were so many people Jon knew from Damians story’s or his adventures with him , and they all looked really fancy.   
The entire ceiling was covered with white and green balloons. And most importantly, There was food, lots of it. Jon could feel his mouth watering when he looked at all the cakes and cookies and puddings. On the table was also a picture book of Dorians first weeks with Damian and of his days in the shelter.

He knew he should have never mentioned his mothers idea to Damian, on the other hand, It was kind of nice. He had the feeling he hadn’t attended a party for years. And he had never attended a party that was for Damian. Or … His gorilla at least. 

He found Damian after he had stolen some chocolate from the food table. Damian was talking to his brother, Dick. 

“Richard, at least I am trying to make a family. How old are you, 40? And you still don’t have children.”

“I am not 40, that’s mean.” He looked genuinely offended. “And I have already enough work taking care of my little brother. He honestly is an annoying ass.” He smiled at Damian to show he didn’t really mean it. Damian gave him the middle finger. 

“Maybe he acts that way cause his brother does not trust him.” 

“I trust you Dami !” Now he really looked offended

“Oh yeah, then why do you stalk me. You call every day, twice. And you knew about the party before you got an invitation.” 

“That is because I am worried.” 

“Same thing.” 

Damian had lost the happiness in his face that he had the first days. Now he looked tired, as if he had not slept in weeks. Jon was kind of sad about that, he loved seeing Damian happy. But he also had known that it would not last forever. He joined in on the conversation, changing the subject. 

“Hey Dami! Godfather has arrived. So how’s Dorian?” 

“You made him Godfather?” Dick said slightly disappointed. 

“Don’t Whine like a wounded dog, Richard, you will get your chance.”

“Wait! Don’t tell me you are planning on more gorillas?! Jon asked a little scared, you could never know what Damian was thinking. 

“Who knows, we shall see in time. At the moment it is still in consideration.” 

“Let me stop you right there” Dick said “If I am gonna be godfather of anything, then at least take an elephant.” 

“Mmm, not a bad idea Richard, although I am not sure how to fit that in my house.” Said Damian. Jon laughed internally because his friend took that joke so seriously. 

“I’m sure if it’s you, you’ll find a way.” Said Duke who joined the conversation. Jon had not seen Duke in years, and they had never really talked much, although he heard that he was a nice guy. 

“I had hoped there would be an actual baby, I mean, I didn’t get all the details.” Duke said 

“Even though I send you an invitation?”

“Yeah, about that…” Dick started. Damian now looked at him with piercing eyes. Dick found himself on dangerous territory. “I know I should have handed them out, but I lost the box they were in, so I just told everyone, hehe” He gave Damian a careful, apologizing smile. Damian made his famous TT sound. 

“That explains why Drake is here to.” He said moving his glare to Tim who was enjoying the waffles with Stephanie. “ And why you forgot to invite Father.” Bruce Wayne was nowhere to be seen. 

“Eum… Yeah. I did invite Bruce, but maybe he is busy?” Dick suggested. He should have just lied and said he forgot, cause Damian’s eyes went from Angry to Really pist off. Dick saw his mistake to late. 

“Busy? Bullshit. If he can not even make time for my life then why is he even a father in the first place. Trust me if I say that I will always make time for Dorian, because now I am a father too and I know what it’s like, it takes a lot of effort! Still there is nothing else I would want to do, but father is not like that, he has never been like that. At least now I know what I should definitely not do, if I want to succeed at this. I can not believe that at fathers age he still doesn’t have time. What is he doing that is more important than my baby?”

“Gorilla baby.” Duke interrupted. Damian’s pist off glare turned to look him straight in the eyes and suddenly he regretted all his life decisions. 

“TT, Do you have a problem with Dorian perhaps ?.” Damian lowered his voice into something threatening. Over the years Damian had grown into a very intimidating young man, and Jon would have hated to be in Dukes shoes right now. But to his surprise, Duke answered calmly like you would expect of a Bat. 

“How could I have a problem with him, I haven’t even seen him yet.”

This calmed Damian down immediately. The bats are really amazing, thought Jon. “Ah, yes” Damian clapped his hands together. “I guess every guest has arrived, except father and some other nitwits, the time has come for everyone to meet him, my Dorian”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many people read all the chapters up untill now, but I am super gratefull if you did.   
xxx
> 
> Karupin


	5. Protective brother

6 years later

When Jon walked into Damian’s living room, he was super nervous. What would it look like, would he like him?   
Damian immediately walked up to him. 

“Jon, you are here, finally. Are you ready?”

“No, I’m nervous.” 

“Nonsense Jon, it is not like it’s yours to take care of.” 

“That is true, but still… what if he hates me.” 

“He won’t, he is still incapable of hating.” 

“You have a point, but what if…”

“Jon, why do you always ask soo many questions. Just follow me.” 

They went upstairs and then the second door to the left. It was not a big room and the interior was the same as in the rest of the house. The first thing Jon saw was Dorian. He was in the middle of the room. Over the last six years he had grown into something that looked much more like a gorilla then the little thing that he was in the beginning, but he still had much to grow. Normally the boy would come to him and cuddle, but this time he stayed where he was, stiffly, with a scary look in the eye. Jon immediately saw why. Dorian was protecting a crib. Inside was a tiny baby. A human baby. Damian’s baby. Jon felt his eyes water. He had known for a while now that Damian was going to be father, but he had never been able to imagine the child. He was so tiny! Jon wanted to walk towards it but Dorian stood there, with murderous eyes. 

“Eum…Dami? Can I go closer to him?” 

“Ofcourse, no need to ask.” Damian didn’t get it. 

“But, Dorian … he is in the way”

“Did you lose your brain Jon? You are superman and he is a halfgrown gorilla. Idiot. Why are you scared ” 

“Oh, I guess you have a point.” So Jon walked past him still a little bit careful. Dorian didn’t move, he only looked at him, waiting for Jon to make a mistake. 

Now Jon could see the baby up close, he felt his eyes prickle again. He looked like Damian, a round head, a little nose and pitch black hair. Slowly he reached into the crib and booped the kids nose. He was so soft and Jon was lost for words. 

“He is so … small.” He said eventually

“Yes.” Said Damian emotionally. He was standing next to him now, Jon didn’t even notice when that happened. Jon turned to his friend 

“So what did you name him?” 

“Raphael.”

“Because you liked it?” 

“No, because he is an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter, let me know what you think of the story!   
And thank you for reading xx


End file.
